


Dear Carlos

by Laveycee



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laveycee/pseuds/Laveycee
Summary: Years later, Cecil writes a letter to Carlos.





	

_To my Carlos -_

_It's been twenty years since you left me and the pain still hits me every day._

_I love you. Carlos, my perfect Carlos, I love you so very much - more than you'll ever know. I wish you hadn't left me. I miss you so much - it's like someone has taken a part of me, and they have, Carlos, they have - someone has taken my heart._

_I couldn't go in to work today. You remember how much I loved my job. It used to be that it wasn't something I had to do, it was something I wanted to do, but, dear Carlos, when you left me... it became something I was obligated to do. You'd be so disappointed in my broadcasting these days, Carlos... When you died, so did I, in all but body._

_Goodnight, my Carlos, my love._

_Your Cecil_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
> If it makes any difference, the original idea was that Cecil hit Carlos's car and killed him, but I didn't write that version.
> 
> Also, this was originally published on Fanfiction.net in 2013.


End file.
